1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle light systems and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle mounted sound system for listening to music while riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle light systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,712; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 356,301; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,228; U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,698; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,671.
In these respects, the bicycle mounted sound system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of listening to music while riding a bicycle.